rapfandomcom-20200223-history
K*O*B
Baris Rimpson better known by his stage name K*O*B which words stand for "King Of Baris" is an American musical artist out of St.Louis. Early Life - Baris Rimpson was born in Chicago Illinois but raised most of his life in St.Louis Missouri. He was heavily influenced by the church due to his upbringing as a Christian. K*O*B was always interested in music loving the sounds of pop icon Michael Jackson. In 2002, K*O*B began recording when he ran into legendary St.Louis rapper Veeno Gunna who introduced him to South St.Louis producer Da Kount. K*O*B quickly learned the recording process and laid down verses to tracks "Who The Hardest" & "Haters On The Block". Around this time, K*O*B was more into his business studies so music wasn't his main priority. After many years of trials and tribulations, K*O*B was forced to think and during one of those days of alone time, lead to the light after finding a cord which was a definite sign that music was his true calling. Career 2014 - In 2014, K*O*B released a mixtape called "Resurrection" which is a compilation of his work to that date, mixing mixtape tracks with unreleased remixes. His song "Voodoo Buzz" was an introduction to K*O*B's trademark sound. Tracks like "Get The Fuck Off Me" and "Break They Laws" were also standout tracks that were heavily influenced by the Ferguson riots that occured in his hometown of St.Louis in 2014. Motivated by misinformative news sources, on August 14, 2014, K*O*B released his first animation project called "More Bullshit News" which gave an urban spin on local and world news. Both projects The Resurrection Mixtape and More Bullshit News were uploaded for free streaming and downloading. 2015 - On July 7, 2015, K*O*B released his 2nd mixtape which was the beginning of a series called "Amen Re". The mixtape was a solo release with no features. With the exception of the remixes and T-Rell's production, K*O*B produced most of the tracks himself. Throughout this year, K*O*B received buzz as his remixes were heavily downloaded on the streaming site Soundcloud. On November 16, 2015, K*O*B began his social commentary video blog about controversial and esoteric topics. 2015 - Present: Amen Re 2 and Amen Re The Album On July 7, 2016, K*O*B continued down his solo recording path releasing the second installment of the Amen Re mixtape series. This mixtape showcased more remixes and upcoming tracks that would appear on Amen Re The Album. On October 13, 2016, K*O*B announced that he would be releasing his debut album "Amen Re The Album" through a major distribution company. The album was officially released on November 7, 2016. Legal Issues - Throughout K*O*B's life he ran into a series of arrest due to driving while suspended, court warrants, and a couple of DUI cases. K*O*B was banned from two of the hottest Casinos for Tresspassing and unruly behavior after an altercation with another man at the Lumiere Casino in St.Louis. While on probation and having his licensed suspended K*O*B became more disciplined and focused on making music. This new and increasing desire to create music helped K*O*B stay out of unnecessary drama. Recognition & Style - Critics and fans alike have recognized K*O*B's versatility describing his flow style as "mind altering" "unique" and "dope". K*O*B does every style of music from rap, hip hop, R&B, funk, reggae, opera, & blues.